I'll Remember
by BlackWind92
Summary: Zexion got a little to curious for his own good. RikuxZexion.


Blackie again.

Before you ask, no, I'm not insane, smoking weed, crack, doing any kind of drug, or drinking alcohol. I just have an over-active imagination that can come up with very weird things and pairings, like this one.

Yes, I introduce to the Kingdom Hearts fandom...Zeku! Zexion/Riku, to be precise. Or, Rion, Kuion, whatever you want to call it. I don't really care. . Anyways, I started this up in class because I was bored, and then it turned out okay so I'm going to put it up here and see what you all say.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

This fanfic takes place during Chain of Memories, and isn't really in any specific point of view, but if anyone's, then its Zexions POV. Don't hold me to that though. And a warning:

OOC RIKU LATER ON IN STORY.

Now then, on to the story!

**I'll Remember.**

The lilac-haired man sat silently in his room, legs crossed, elbows on his legs, head in hands. The Superior had not spoken to him recently-he had nothing to do so, he thought. Zexion couldn't truthfully say he had much to think about, but there was one thing that was occupying his mind. Vexen's experiment, the replica Riku. He had met him-no, it-once. Only once. In that short meeting, he had felt the waves of hatred, longing, and sorrow radiate off of the replica. What he hated, Zexion did not know. The longing, the sorrow, the reasons for those emotions was obvious though. The thing longed for a life that was his own, not based or stolen from another. It made him sorrowful, knowing that his life, form, appearance, quirks, traits, habits, weren't his own. The only feeling, if you could even call it that (Zexion IS a Nobody after all), that he could relate to was the longing. He longed for a heart, it longed for a life.

Zexion couldn't help nut wonder thought, what the _real_ Riku was like. Was he like his replica at all, or completely different? Well, Zexion aimed to find out.

Standing up from his sitting position on the floor, Zexion summoned a portal and stepped in, the dark sanctuary that was his room fading away behind him as he stepped into quite the opposite. In contrast to where he had just been, everything about this room was white and empty, except the target of his curiosity, Riku. Riku was standing in the middle of the room, his weapon up, his stance showing he was ready to fight if that was what Zexion wanted. But that was also, quite the opposite.

"Sheath your weapon. I'm not here to fight." Zexion murmured. Riku lowered his weapon, allowing his arm to dangle at his side, the sword with it. But he didn't sheath it. Zexion wouldn't lie; he hadn't expected him to even do what he did. So, maybe it was a good sign he had at least done as he had. Taking the next minute to study the boy up and down, Zexion smiled slightly, a rare sight for him. A bit shorter then himself with silver, shaggy hair, Riku wasn't half-bad looking. His clothes were different from his replicas too.

Not bad at all.

Now, as for emotions…this kid was a hard one to read. There were two dominant emotions though-suspicion and curiosity. That wasn't surprising. After all, if he was in Riku's shoes and a mysterious figure in a black cloak suddenly appeared from a portal of darkness, I'd be pretty suspicious myself, though I would be curious as to what the person wanted.

Taking his chances, Zexion took a step forward. Riku didn't move. Another step. And another. Soon, Zexion was a mere three feet in front of Riku, and still, Riku had not even flinched.

"So what do you want?" Riku said, his voice loud and his words quick-almost like he was…Frightened, maybe? Yes, Zexion could tell. Riku's eyes were slightly wide, his face set in a blank position-but his eyes gave it away. They were filled with suspicion and fear.

"Well, first off, I'm not going to hurt you. You can relax." Zexion said quietly, before continuing on. "One of my…" Zexion paused here. What was he going to say, 'Oh yeah, one of my buddies made a clone of you and I wanted to see if you were like your clone at all?' Pfft. That would go over well…Not.

"One of my co-workers you could say, was experimenting, and made a replica of you." Zexion finished finally. Riku nodded slightly. "I know. I've fought him." Was his reply.

"Well, I met that replica myself once. It was…nothing like you. I wanted to meet the real Riku, see if you were alike at all. You're not." Well, that was it, in blunt terms. Zexion lied sometimes, yes, but he didn't LIKE lying all that much, so he told the blunt truth this time.

Riku, for some reason unknown to Zexion, grinned slightly. "So, you found me intriguing, so you decided to meet me for yourself then eh?" Riku said. Zexion shrugged. "Sounds about right." He replied.

"Well then, come closer and I'll let you see more of me."

Now, it was Zexions turn to be surprised. Was Riku…Was Riku hitting on him? "Uh…" Was his un-intelligible response. He mentally hit himself. Maybe coming to meet this guy wasn't such a good idea after all.

"No? Okay, then I'll come closer to you." Riku smirked and stepped closer to Zexion, who didn't move himself. If it were a trick to make him turn and run, it wouldn't work. "You're not bad looking. What's your name, oh-so-mysterious one?" Rikus tone was teasing, and Zexion was starting to get pushed over the edge. He was way to close to the boy for comfort, and he felt something inside him stirring, for lack of better term. It was…Pleasure? No...That's not possible. Nobodies don't have feelings. Do they? Zexion had never been one to question that. He had never felt anything for anyone, maybe a sadistic morbidity every now and then when he watched something die, but that was it. There was the longing for a heart. But now, this other feeling was inside him. And, of all things, pleasure!

Riku was now close enough to Zexion that he could feel there breathe mingle as they crossed paths in the air. And Zexion couldn't take it anymore.

Closing the final gap between them, Zexions arms wrapped themselves around Rikus waist, their lips meeting just as quick. Zexion could tell that Riku was surprised; it radiated off him right as they made contact. Looks like Riku had been looking to scare him off. Even so, the shock wore off quickly it seemed, and Riku found himself kissing the older man back. There was nothing holding them back now it seemed.

After a moment, Riku got a bit…Braver. Slipping his tongue over Zexions lower lip, he mentally smiled when his request was granted and the older guys mouth opened just enough for him to thrust his tongue into the mans mouth, exploring ever part of it he could.

After a few moments, they finally pulled away from each other, both gasping for breath.

"I don't…Even know…Your name yet." Riku finally gasped out, his head on Zexions chest.

"Its Zexion." Was the only reply he got, a reply to which Riku smiled. "Zexion…" He murmured to himself, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue. "I'll remember."

The two hit it off quite well actually. They talked for a bit, about themselves in general, and some of the stuff going on. They didn't have much in common, but you know what they say. Opposites attract. Zexion knew though, that if he stuck around much longer, that sooner or later, any member of the Organization would realize where he was, and what was going on. He had to leave, had to get back to his room. So he did.

He and Riku said goodbye, both knowing the chance of them never speaking togethor again.

That night, Zexion was killed by the replica Riku for being a traitor.

**The end**

-Dodges any and all flying objects-

Heh. That's all. I know, I know, weird. Don't hurt me for this one! . I cannot truthfully say I like the ending much. Its so…Overly used. Bah. Oh well. It's the best I have right now, I couldn't think of anything original…

R&R if you like!

-BlackWind1992


End file.
